Dance Studio Love
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Having lost Tina a few months before, he was deeply hurt that she had started to date someone other than him. He missed her terribly and asked her to come to his dance studio with him after hours. Had Tina missed him as much as he had her?


Mike had been having a hard time lately, not only was Tina the love of his life dating another guy, but Karofsky had been rubbing him up the wrong way and he was just fed up with everything and anyone. Laying in his bed, he couldn't help but miss Tina just weeks before they had been lying in it together and now she was dating Jeff from the Warblers and not only that but she seemed happy with him and that killed him.

A few days later, he saw Tina at the park and she was so sad her head bowed towards the floor and tears streaming her face. He couldn't help it and walked towards her "T, don't cry." he said softly "it kills me when you do that" he pulled her close and gently rubbed her back. Tina sank into his embrace willingly, things with Jeff weren't going all that well, but her being the stubborn girl that she was, was not gonna admit that she had made a mistake, how could she? everyone assumed she was happy when she was crumbling on the inside. "Mike i should be going" she told him removing herself forcibly from his arms "you just caught me on a bad day, schools been hard and i haven't spent all that much time with Jeff" Mike almost winced at the mention of his name, he felt a strong tug in his chest at the realization that he may have lost her for good.

She was never far from his mind and with that in mind he texted her.

'Hey Tina, i was thinking of you and was wondering how you are, i miss you'

He was utterly surprised to get a response almost immediately.

'Hi Mikey, i'm good, i miss you too, we should get together soon'

Mike felt a smile creeping on to his face, as he got her reply. He would get to see her soon and that was all that mattered to him. He was currently playing with a set of keys in his hand and suddenly an idea came to him. The keys were to the dance hall and he knew how much Tina loved his dancing, she was always so supportive of him and his art.

'T, what are you doing right now?, i have the keys to the dance studio and i'm itching for a dance. Wanna accompany me and we can get our friendship back on track'

How could Tina refuse, in all honesty she had been missing him and not just him but being his friend and just having him around in her everyday life. She had watched him dancing a few days previously in the dance hall in school and he had her mesmorized, she knew she shouldn't be watching him with such a watchful eye but she was unable to stop herself and it took so much willpower to make herself leave, all before Mike would notice her.

'I'm just in bed, watching Pretty Little Liars on DVD, but i've already seen this series before and i still have no idea who A is. Can you give me twenty mnutes? and come and collect me?"

She never had learnt to drive, Mike used to drive her places and she honestly loved to walk, that is when she did the majority of her thinking.

Mike felt his heart picking up pace dramatically on her admission that she was willing to meet up with him. Maybe this was the first step in putting things right and he wanted that more than anything. He had to wonder if she was so happy with Jeff, why she was so sad in the park a few days prior.

'Pretty Little Liars? you are such a girl and yeah see you in twenty minutes. I always walk to the dance studio. So by the time i walk to yours. You should be ready'

He was already dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He picked up a hoodie and zipped it up over his body, knowing that there was chill in the eair this late at night. He stepped out of the door, and locked the door behind him. The walk to Tina's he took slowly, he was slightly nervous about spending this time with her, giving the fact they had spent no time together as friends since their break up. Finally reaching the front of her house he knocked on the door and waited, his fingers touching the keys in his pocket nervously as he waited for her to open the door.

Tina switched off her DVD and quickly got ready, she showered quickly and got out. Drying her damp skin with a towel she found something appropriate to wear. Picking up her hair brush she pulled her hair up off her face and put on some light make up before dressing in her underwear and clothes. A long blue knee legnth vest with 'LOVE' embroided on the front and a pair of glossy black leggings. She wasn't sure if she would be dancing but decided that she would wear some flat ballet style shoes, just incase.

Hearing the door she immediately ran down to open it "Hey You" she exclaimed a smile creeping over her face. "Hey Yourself" Mike replied "ready to go?" Tina nodded and reached behind the door for her jacket and folding it over her arms "absolutely" she admitted and started the walk with Mike towards the dance studio. The pair spent their time joking and just being entirely normal with each other, in fact it bordered on old times for them. Mike playfully bumped into her at one point and his heart stopped when he thought he may have hurt her that was until Tina swiped his arm and accused him of being a brute before poking out her tongue at him. She also knew that just because he had keys, did not mean that they should be there but she got a sick thrill from doing something that they should not be doing.

Arriving outside the dance studio, Tina glanced around it was pretty dark and she was anxious to get inside, she couldn't help but giggle as Mike tried to find the keys in the dark. It took him a few tries but finally the lock gave and they were able to enter. He turned on the lights and quickly put the CD he had brought along with him into the DVD player. Dance beats began to play and he turned up the volume slightly. He watched as she set her Jacket aside and unzipped his hoodie. He shook himself trying to get loose. Smiling as he saw her go to the ballet bar and her dainty fingers went along it with ease. "are you gonna be joining me?" he asked. Tina couldn't help but notice what he was wearing and she watched how his muscles flexed beneath his skin with each movement. He started to move to the music and made his way towars her. Stopping abruptly with a grin, he extended his hand.

Tina thought for a moment, how could she refuse an offer like that "surely you've seen enough of my moves in booty camp" she teased. Mike chuckled softly "you're not all that bad Tina" he swallowed "you have moves" he extended his hand to her and pulled her flush towards his body, their hips and chests crashing together before he dipped her, his fingers going over her arms as he brought her body back towards hers "see you do have moves" he whispered in her ear. TIna laughed "i guess i do after all". She tried not to look directly into Mikes eyes, she was so scared of what she would do if she did. Mike turned her around so he was behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying her to the music "nice and loose" he told her "hmmm" she murmured pressing herself against him. She knew she should not be doing this but the temptation was now proving too much. Tina tentatively ran her fingers over Mikes arms, smiling to herself feeling his body react to her movements, as their bodies moved to the music.

Closing her eyes and getting lost in the music, Mike turned her in his arms his hands sliding over her hips. Tina felt the air escape her lungs as her body pressed against Mike's, a familiar glint in his eye at having her painfully close. Hooking her leg up over his hip, Mike couldn't help but grin as she rubbed up against him as she did it "some things you never forget Tina" he whispered leaning her back and seeing her exposed neck he was unable to resist it. Leaning in he pressed soft kisses on it, his tongue and mouth gliding along her skin. He heard her start to moan and pulled her to the floor with him. Settling himself over her slender body, he kissed her heatedly his tongue probbing the wet confides of her mouth and their tongues mingling in a passion filled rage. Lifting up her shirt without hesitation, he moved his hand into her leggings, before finding the elastic on her panties, sliding his hand inside he began to rub her softly relinquishing in the sounds she made because of his actions. When she began to move into his touch Mike guessed that she probably needed more than what he was currently giving to her and he moved his fingers to her entrance and moved them inside her. He could see her chest beginning to heave and how her eyes closed as he pleasured her. "you're so hot" he muttered. Arching her hips into his hand she ground herself down onto his fingers, rocking her hips strongly she gasped for breath repeatedly before her body began to shudder and she came hard. Moaning into his mouth as he slowed down the pace of his fingers.

Mike rolled off Tina and smiled at the affect his actions had, had on her body. It was still shaking and Tina's breathing was still uneven and ragged. Laying down on his back he looked up at the ceiling, it had been so long since he had been able to pleasure Tina like this. He was caught off guard a few minutes later when he felt Tina shift, her tiny fingers hooking themselves into his pants. "T-Tina" he stuttered aiding her with their removal. From the look on Tina's face she was impressed with how aroused he was already, taking off his boxers too. He shivered as the air touched his newly exposed flesh. Taking in a shuddering breath into his lungs, as he watched Tina begin to remove her clothes. He certainly didn't expect this when he had invited her along that's for sure.

Tina crawled over him, her hand running up the length of his body. "i want you" she admitted settling herself above him, she began to kiss him roughly their kiss a desperate mess of lips, teeth and tongue. Moving herself into a better position, she lowered herself onto him moaning at the sudden feel of being filled. Mike gropped her breasts as she bounced above him. He groaned at how wet and tight she was around him. The slightest movement was incredible after so long without her like this. The sound of their bodies making contact with eachother seemed to echo around the room mixed in with their noises of ecstacy. "i bet Jeff doesn't please you like i do" he breathed. Feeling Mike shake under her, she knew that he wouldn't last long. Leaning back she rested her hands on his thighs and bounced strongly, allowing him to see her body working him hard. Mike was thrusting into her like his life depended on it, Tina was gasping and screaming pleasurably as her body met his in frantic speed. Crashing her lips to his she felt her orgasm wash over her a whimper coming from her lips as she felt Mike cum inside her at the exact same time. Burying his head into Tina's neck, Mike let out a gentle chuckle at how intense that truly was. He knew that she was his from now on and a cocky grin graced his face.

Keeping them connected. Tina kissed him softly and loved the feel of Mikes rapid hearbeat against her bare chest. She held him close and then it hit her as she looked into his dark eyes that she was still madly in love with him. She honestly had no idea what she was even doing with Jeff. He had been there when Mike wasn't and that is what had originally attached her to the blonde warbler. Guilt also clouded her mind because no matter how much she sugar coated this she was now a cheater and she hated herself for it. She tried to abondon those thoughts from her mind and think about how incredible that was with Mike. He held Tina close to him as if he may never let her go. "god i've missed you" he admitted truthfully "and i've missed you too" came the reply. Moving off him, she laid on the floor and held his hand, even she was reluctant to let him go now that she had him back. "i wanna be with you Tina, please come back to me. I love you and no one will love you like i do" pulling her into a deep kiss to prove how serious he was. He looked into her dark eyes pleading for her to consider his offer "Mike, i love you too. I always have and i always will" she whispered closing her eyes at how true her words were. Now the only thing that loomed largest in her mind was ending things with Jeff, so her and Mike could be together properly again.


End file.
